1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a contact for use in electrical connectors and particularly relates to a dual metal contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Dual metal contacts are described in Mancini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,888 and in Berg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,265. The aforementioned patent describes a dual or bi-metal circuit board pin comprising a base and a spring metal contact leaf. The contact leaf is fixedly mounted to the base at one end and retained by a hook on the base at the other end. The latter mentioned patent describes a contact comprising a socket and a bowed contact spring. The contact spring is confined in the socket but is free to move relative to the socket. In both of these contacts, the base or socket may be made of a malleable metal of high electrical conductivity, e.g. brass, copper or phosphor bronze, and the spring may be made of a resilient spring metal, e.g. a spring steel, beryllium copper or other spring metals or alloys. Both the base or support and the spring may be plated or coated with a corrosion resistant layer, e.g. gold or tin-lead, to assure a good electrical contact between the contact and a mating contact. In both of the above contacts the spring is bowed and, upon engagement with a mating contact, the spring is deflected and flattened at its mid-point to provide a flat area of contact between the spring and mating contact with a force proportional to the deflection of the spring. A plug jack connector is described in Klassen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,105. The connector includes a contact having two spaced bends on both sides of its midpoint.